


Naked

by Musafir



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:54:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23502691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musafir/pseuds/Musafir
Summary: Bambam cheerfully decides to try out a Tik Tok challenge. The rest of Got7 proceed to have a heart attack. Yugyeom enjoys it very much.
Relationships: Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam/Kim Yugyeom
Comments: 4
Kudos: 75





	Naked

**Author's Note:**

> I was HEAVILY inspired by this: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dAX_uJnLtw8 :D

**NAKED**

Everyone’s phone went off simultaneously, and Jinyoung looked up to make horrified eye contact with Jaebum before they both dove for their phones. He could see Jackson, Mark, and Youngjae also reach for their phones, out of the corner of his eye.

“Naked Challenge...Tik Tok challenge by DabDab7, what is this crap?” Jaebum asked, puzzled as he somehow managed to be the first one to find what the world was trying to get their attention for. 

“Oh my god.” Jackson wheezed. “He  _ didn’t. _ ” 

Jinyoung didn't need to glance at him to know the challenge was probably something ridiculous that the media would hound BamBam over for weeks. Youngjae started laughing because he was young and didn’t fear repercussions like the rest of them. 

“I don’t know that one.” Mark said, fingers flying over his phone to try and find the video. 

“I don’t understand. What’s going on?” Jaebum asked, eyes going squinty as he stared at them, stress rising. His jaw was already beginning to protrude. 

“It's when you…” Jackson made some hand motion that confused them all more. “Game...shower…naked.”

“What the hell are you trying to say?” Jinyoung snapped, also feeling his stress level rise. None of those words sounded like something he thought he was going to enjoy seeing BamBam do. 

“Got it! Maybe it’ll be better if we just watch it.” Mark said, holding his phone out and feeling them all gather behind him. 

“Probably not.” Youngjae cackled, “But let's do it!” 

“Oh shit.” Jackson whispered, half fearfully and half gleefully right as it started. 

The video started shaky, clearly shot on a phone and showing that the holder fumbled for a moment before catching himself. The image cleared to show a mirror covered in fog, before a thin hand reached out and swiped at it twice. Bambam’s grinning face was revealed. 

Jinyoung’s eye twitched at the action and he held back his complaint of the towel being  _ right there _ , as the culprit wasn’t actually in the room with them. And he had more immediate concerns, as it became quite apparent that Bambam was naked and clearly had just gotten out of the shower by the rivets of water that ran down his body and the wet hair that had been carelessly brushed back, effortlessly stylish. 

“Oh god no.” JB muttered beside him, and Youngjae whined at him to keep quiet, eyes bright with joy and excitement as he stared at Mark’s phone.

“Hey guys!” Bambam chirped at the phone cheerfully. 

“Put your clothes on!” Jaebum urged the phone, seemingly unable to stop himself. Jinyoung reached over and took his hand into his own. For strength. 

“So I heard about this naked boyfriend challenge that you guys are doing, and figured why not!” Bambam said happily. 

“Because you’re an  _ idol _ !” Jinyoung positively steamed at the phone, glaring so hard that it was entirely possible Bambam actually felt it, wherever he was now. 

“So I’ve just gotten out of the shower, used Gyommie’s body wash because I know he likes it-...” A lascivious wink was thrown at the poor phone camera, and Mark’s eye twitched, “And now I’m going to grab his towel and surprise him! I think he said he was going to play with Kookie for a few hours, but we’ll see about that! Sorry in advance, Kookie! A boy’s got needs!” 

Bambam grinned unapologetically at the camera. Great. Now the BTS fan base would be involved. Jinyoung fought to not crumble into a ball and groan into his hands. 

“Chill here for one second-...” The camera flashed as Bambam set it down, and Jackson shrieked as it provided an almost  _ too  _ good view of Bambam’s lean body, “Whoops! Almost too low!”

“Oh my god.” Mark whispered, unable to tear his eyes away from the sight as if he was watching a car wreck. 

Their maknae angled it better, laughing at the almost disastrous mistake, and Jinyoung clutched at his heart. He could hear Youngjae bark in laughter and could practically feel the stroke Jaebum was having. Jackson and Mark appeared to have turned to stone. 

Bambam set the camera, angled upwards and pulled Yugyeom’s towel off the rack before wrapping it around his waist. He shot a wide grin at the camera, glanced at himself in the mirror and then opened the door.

“Let’s go!” He whispered excitedly, camera front facing, but now showing a view of the floor. 

At least he had the wits about him to not reveal his apartment, Jinyoung thought, desperately trying to calm himself. The angle of the phone did reveal quite a bit of Bambam’s toned slim legs however, but Jinyoung knew he had to space out what he wanted to freak out over, otherwise life would be one constant heart attack. 

The camera picked back up, showing Bambam’s living room, but that had already been revealed during many V-lives already. Yugyeom sat on his couch, wearing regular sweats, leaning forward and completely immersed in the game. 

“Go left! I’ll cover right!” Yugyeom urged into the headset, as Bambam giggled softly. 

“Gyommie’s pretty hot when he’s focused like that, isn’t he?” Bambam whispered, zooming into Yugyeom’s face, where he was utterly focused on the game. “Let’s see if I can get him focused on  _ me _ .” 

“I think i just threw up a little in my mouth.” Mark moaned, immediately jostled by Youngjae and Jackson, who hushed him with wide eyes. 

“Gyommie!” Bambam chirped, from behind the camera. Yugyeom angled one earpiece away from his ear but didn’t look away from the large television. 

“Yeah, babe?” He called. 

Bambam threw his towel at his head, a laugh escaping him. The dark grey towel hit the side of Yugyeom’s head and he immediately whined, reaching for it. 

“Bambam! He protested, using one hand to throw the towel on the ground. He looked at the screen and then away for a second, to throw Bambam a disgruntled look, before turning back to the game. 

Then the controller nearly slipped from his hands. He spun back around instantly, eyes wide. 

Bambam let out a pleased laugh. 

“Hey, you busy?” Bambam asked innocently. 

“Oh my god, oh my god I raised a hoe.” Jackson cried, shaking Mark’s hand, “What did we do wrong?! My baby Bambam!” 

“Shush!” Youngjae said, flapping a hand at him. 

“Oh, fuuuck. Hey, baby.” Yugyeom said, expression practically melting out of its previously focused look to something hungry and brain dead at the same time. 

Jinyoung also wondered where he had gone wrong in raising this child. And felt utterly disturbed at seeing such an openly hungry look on Yugyeom’s face. 

Bambam started to walk backward, and Yugyeom lurched forward as if drawn by an invisible pull. The wire of the headset and the controller in his hand pulled him back and he dropped the controller and muttered a very distracted  _ gotta go _ into the head before getting on his feet in a flash and following after Bambam. The controller fell to the floor in a crash, utterly ignored. 

“Where are you going?” Yugyeom called, stalking forward with a wide grin as he tried to reach out and grab Bambam. “Why are you recording?” 

Bambam backed into the hall a little faster, and for a moment Yugyeom was out of frame. 

“Hmm? Oh, I want to make a movie.” Bambam demurred. 

In the next moment Yugyeom crashed into the side of the hall, coming into view in a burst of speed, frantically trying to pull off his sweatshirt and cursing. 

“Oh shit, oh  _ shit- _ !” 

Bambam laughed and Yugyeom raced towards him with a wide grin on his face. 

“Come  _ here _ .” 

The last frame was of Yugyeom grabbing the camera away. Then the screen went dark. 

The Got7 practice room was silent for a good fifteen seconds. 

“Oh my god. Oh my god, I think I’m going to be sick.” Jinyoung wheezed. “Someone- someone check on Jaebum, I can’t, oh my god.” 

Youngjae poked Jaebum’s cheek like the good child he was, but Jaebum appeared to think that all his problems would go away if he imitated a statue, so he didn’t move. 

Jackson was ugly crying in Mark’s arms. 

“That was our baby!” He sobbed without tears. “When did they get so grown and horny! Are they even old enough to know what sex is?!” 

“They’ve been having sex since Yugyeom turned eighteen.” Youngjae informed them happily. 

Jaebum made a noise like a dying cow. 

“What?” Jackson looked utterly heartbroken. “No. No, that can’t be. How could I have not noticed? Mark, Mark our child, oh my god, I don’t think we ever gave him the talk, oh my god-!” 

“Wait.” Jinyoung shouted, cutting everyone off and even getting Jaebum to twitch in his direction. “Did Bambam say...they were making a  _ movie _ ?” 

There was a stricken silence for a moment, then the room devolved into shouts. 

“Over my dead body!” Jaebum shouted, finally breaking out of his shock, possibly because there was a problem to focus on. 

“I did not raise a camboy!” Jackson shrieked. 

“Holy fuck, people will be going crazy trying to get it if they did.” Mark whistled, utterly unbothered by Jackson wailing in his ear. 

“There’s only one way to find out.” Youngjae said innocently. “We-...”

“He’s right!” Jaebum cut in, stomping to his jacket. “We have to go to them.”

“Right!” Jackson said, somehow thinking this plan was sane. 

“I was going to say we could just call them, but sure, this works.” Youngjae said with a shrug, also getting his coat and nearly being run over by a Jinyoung with a maniac look in his eyes. He let it go because Jinyoung looked like he was moments from an aneurysm. 

He pulled out his phone and debated warning the two makne about the storm that was headed their way. Remembered all the times that they had made his life miserable and slipped the phone back into his pocket while cheerfully getting into the back of Mark’s car. 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jaebum keyed in the code to Bambam’s apartment with a ferocity that nearly broke the panel.

Yugyeom had been on his way to the kitchen for a glass of water. Utterly naked.

Mark covered Youngjae’s eyes. 

Jackson screamed and fainted and Jinyoung berated his child for walking around public naked. He ignored Yugyeom as he held a watermelon in front of his private parts and tried to argue back that he hadn’t been naked in public since they were in a private home.

Jaebum shouted that no one should ever be naked, just as Bambam skidded into the room, also entirely naked, alarmed by the loud shouts that had interrupted his sex marathon. 

Jackson, who had just been revived by Mark, took one look about the room and passed out again. And thus, the great sex incident, as it came to be called, ended with all the members gathered around Jackson, in various stages of clothed, trying to revive the Chinese man. 

(Jinyoung lectured them for four hours afterwards, as Jaebum sat on a stool, eyes twitching lines of angry disapproval and arms crossed.)

(Bambam never deleted the video).

fin. 


End file.
